The unfamiliar
by Ol3tte
Summary: Et si sa petite vie tranquille n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait ? Est-ce que Son arrivée changera sa vie ? Traduction de la fic Unfamiliar de The.israel.project107 . J'ai adoré sa fic, et avec son accords je la traduis -


"Ca dépend. Quelle sorte d'aide comptes-tu m'offrir exactement ?"

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, puis remit son attention sur son travail. Mais son stylo ne bougeait plus sur la page.

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder. Y'a-t-il une raison à ça ?"

"Hmm. Y'a-t-il besoin d'une raison ?" Le roux s'approcha, de sorte que sa respiration réchauffe l'oreille de Roxas. "Peut être que je profite tout simplement de la vue."

"Moi faisant mes devoirs...Tu parles d'une jolie vue…» Il le regarda d'un oeil mauvais. "Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour admirer sa vue ?"

Axel s'approcha encore, amusé. "Mais Roxie, tu rempli le rôle à la perfection."

Roxas grogna, et l'ignora le reste du cours.

Le temps de midi arriva vite.

"Hey, grande perche !" Hayner fit un signe de la main en direction de l'interpellé, à la cafeteria. "Tu vas t'asseoir avec qui ? Tu t'es déjà fait des amis ?"

"J'ai mon Roxie." rétorqua Axel, toisant de haut le blond, qui se tortilla nerveusement.

"Tu sais que Roxas n'est pas gay, non ?"

"Est-ce que je lui ai demander sans en avoir l'intention ? Et merde, je déteste quand ça arrive." Il se donna une légère tape sur le front "Méchant Axel. Méchant."

"Putain, où t'as appris à être aussi exaspérant ?

"A la même académie où tu as appris à être con, petit."

"Qui est con ?" demanda Pence

Roxas se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. "Sérieusement, vous pouvez arrêter de parler ? S'il vous plaît ? Juste pour, aller, une minute ? Vos conversations deviennent de plus en plus stupide chaque jour."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Roxie, maintenant que je suis là tu auras un peu de compagnie intelligente" souri Axel, donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du blond. Pence fronça les sourcils.

"Je suis pas d'accords…"

"Hayner !"

"Oh merci mon Dieu" murmura Roxas. Olette arriva en courant, et sauta dans les bras de son petit ami.

"C'était comment les cours?"

"J'y suis allé.." admis Hayner. Olette fit un sourire radieux.

"Bon garçon. Je savais que tu ne brosserais pas aujourd'hui."

Axel se retint difficilement de rire, gagnant au passage un regard meurtrier de la part d'Hayner, et un grand sourire narquois venant de Pence et Roxas. Ils trouvèrent une table et y déposèrent leurs divers repas. Hayner à l'autre bout de la pièce pour acheter un jus de fruit à Olette. Axel s'assit à côté de Roxas, mettant ses coudes sur la table et observa. Roxas lui jeta un bref regard, remarquant qu'il ne mangeait pas.

"Tu n'as pas apporté à manger ?" demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées de pain. Axel secoua la tête.

"Nah, j'ai oublié." Il haussa les épaules. " Mais ça va, je ne mange jamais beaucoup de toute façon." Roxas haussa un sourcil puis sépara son sandwich en deux pour l'offrir au roux. Axel le regarda étrangement.

"Pour moi ?"

Roxas avala la bouchée qu'il venait de mordre. "Non, c'est pour l'autre anorexique qui est à cette table."

Axel se renfrogna. "Je suis pas maigre" répliqua-t-il "J'ai des muscles aussi, juste là." Il montre son torse "C'est juste que j'ai la taille fine, ça veut pas dire que je suis anorexique."

"Tu es maigre et tu n'apporte pas de nourriture à l'école. Prouve-moi que j'ai tord et mange ce foutu sandwich."

"Je suis grand aussi" marmonna le roux, mordant dans le sandwich avec un air de défi. " Pas comme toi, minimoys."

"Excuse-moi" répondit Roxas calmement, "Mais je suis pratiquement sûr que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça. Mais si tu l'as fait, alors j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai des conséquences désastreuses."

"Oh ?" Axel s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise, lui adressant un large sourire, sa tête reposant paresseusement sur sa main. "Tu va me punir, Roxie ?"

"Oublie ça" soupira Roxas. "J'ai assez parlé avec Insinuationboy pour le reste de la semaine. Et dieu sait combien c'était AmUsAnT..."

"Alors, Axel, d'où viens tu ? " Demanda gaiement Olette tendant un berlingot de jus et une paille à Hayner qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Oh, il vient de "pas d'ici". L'informa Hayner, sarcastiquement.

"Je viens d'Hollow Bastion." répondit Axel, ignorant la remarque de l'autre blond. Il mordit une nouvelle fois dans le demi sandwich, déjà presque entièrement mangé. Il mâcha doucement, comme pour laisser le temps aux autres d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Hollow..?" dit Olette pensivement. " Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu ça quelque part, mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler."

"Probablement dans un de ces Tv show ou un truc dans le genre" la coupa Hayner. "Je ne croirai pas ce type, aussi longtemps qu'il vivra dans cette ville."

"Oh, ce type la ? Ouais, je suis entièrement d'accords. Quel con, je le déteste, ce type." Il secoua la main devant son oreille pour souligner ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je n'invente pas, je viens bien d'Hollow Bastion. Et je préfère être ici, c'est une jolie ville." Il haussa les épaules et avala sa dernière bouchée de sandwich. "C'est plus accueillant. Les couleurs d'ici son plus claires. Venir ici c'était comme prendre la fuite dans un endroit plus chaleureux." Ses yeux verts parcouraient vivement la salle, tandis que sur son visage se lisait un peu de nostalgie.

"Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?" demanda Pence. Axel haussa à nouveau les épaules.

"C'était juste une des ses choses banales qui arrivent. Rien de spécial."

"Tu vas déjà te chercher du travail ?" se renseigna Olette. Le roux hésita.

"Je sais pas, peut être. Je suppose que je vais juste attendre et voir."

"Bonne philosophie." murmura Roxas. "Ne pas chercher de travail avant d'en avoir vraiment besoin, ça craint."

"Seulement parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu compte faire," déclara Hayner, reprenant le fil de la conversation. Il pencha sur la table, agitant son sandwich pour souligner sa déclaration. "J'te le dis mec, t'es juste entrain de chercher un moyen pour qu'on trouve pas ça évident ! "

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre événement spécial, Roxas montrant à Axel où se trouvaient chaque classes. Il passa la plupart de son temps à essayer de comprendre si les avances du roux étaient vraies ou si c'était encore le nouveau clown de la classe qui testait l'eau du lac avant d'y plonger.

Enfin, la journée se finit. Roxas descendit les marches de la cour en vitesse, ayant été libéré plus tôt des cours que les autres classes, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à socialiser avec les autres entre ici et sa maison. Il aimait beaucoup ses amis, mais des fois, et de plus en plus souvent ses temps ci, il était vite lassé de leurs conversations -Hayner et son humeur de girouette, Olette et son instinct maternel avancé, même la gentillesse naturelle de Pence - tout ça commençait vraiment à l'ennuyer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi exactement, et il détestait avoir ce sentiment d'impatience quand il était piégé avec eux. C'étaient ses meilleurs amis, ils méritaient qu'on pense à eux autrement. Il ne voulait pas les vexer juste parce qu'il subissait quelle que crise de post-adolescence.

"Roxie !"

Merde. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler comme ça. Il se retourna, et vit un éclat rouge se détacher du ciel où déjà le soleil commençait à décliner. Bien sûr, être dans la même classe que lui, Axel était sortit plus tôt, lui aussi. Il avait certaine choses à faire avec le proviseur, et Roxas avait espérer ne plus le voir jusqu'à demain, mais évidemment non. Le monde était décider à lui rendre la vie dure.

Il se forçat à sourire.

"Salut, Axel."

Des yeux verts sondèrent intensivement les bleus. "Tu as l'air encore fatigué. Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ton insomnie, Rox."

Roxas, quelque peu irrité par la remarque, tourna le dos au garçon et continua sa marche, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le rouquin. Axel le rattrapa aisément, ses grandes jambes lui permettant d'aller plus vite. "Alors, tu rentres chez toi ?"

"Oui, pas toi ?"

Axel haussa les épaules (une habitude chez lui), remettant son sac à dos en place. "Je suppose. J'étais entrain de me demander si je n'allais pas faire un petit tour avant de rentrer chez moi. Ou peut être trouver un mignon petit blond pour faire le chemin avec moi."

"Oh, c'est quelque chose que tu fais souvent ?" grommela Roxas.

"Ha-ha-haha-ha !" chanta Axel. "Roxie vient d'admettre qu'il était mii-gnon !"

Le blond se massa l'arrête du nez du bout des doigts. "Jamais tu ne t'arrêtes de faire du bruit?"

Axel fit semblant de réfléchir. "Je ne peut pas dire que oui, non." dit-il enfin, une once de regret dans la voix. Il fit ensuite un large sourire. "Mais je suis sûre que tu apprendras à m'aimer quand même "

Pendant un moment ils marchèrent en silence, immédiatement interrompu par Axel. Roxas n'écoutait pas, perdu dans ses pensées, une expression de distance sur le visage, il avait l'air ailleurs. Axel le remarqua. "Alors Roxas, c'est juste moi qui te fais ça, ou tu es triste avec la vie en général ?"

Le blond sursauta légèrement. "Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu dis."

Axel haussa les épaules. "Tu as juste l'air d'être une personne amusante, je suppose, mais il y a cette espèce d'aura triste autour de toi. Je me demandais juste si c'était ma présence qui faisait ça, ou si tu étais juste dépressif."

"Y'a-t-il une raison pour que je sois dépressif ?" Roxas secoua la tête et soupira. "Ecoute, je suis désolé si j'ai été froid avec toi, vraiment. C'est pas que je t'aime pas, c'est juste que ces temps ci... J'ai juste besoin d'espace, c'est tout."

Axel pencha la tête sur le côté de sorte de regarder le visage du blond en face. "Je comprends. Parfois, habiter dans un endroit comme celui ci..." Axel l'étudia une minute, ses pas essayant de se synchroniser aux siens. Roxas leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard du roux. "Parfois dans un endroit comme celui ci, tu peux te sentir écrasé. Il y a beaucoup plus en dehors d'ici que tu ne le penses, tu dois juste penser au delà de Twilight Town. Je veux dire par là, tu n'as jamais rêvé de t'en aller ? Trouver de nouveaux mondes où tu pourrais être plus...libre ?"

"Nouveaux mondes ?" Roxas ralentis un peu son allure. Axel ralentis également, ses yeux ne quittant à aucun moment le regard d'azur du blond. "Je ne sais pas.." dit-il doucement. "Mais… ce serait bien de partir d'ici. Je n'avais pas vraiment…pensé à ça. Je suppose que j'aurais du. Personne ici ne parle vraiment de quitter Twilight Town. Peut être parce que… nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'étrangers qui viennent ici ?"

Axel approuva d'un signe de tête. "Peut être bien. Mais je suis là maintenant." Il sourit. "Je suis là pour faire tourner un peu plus ton petit cerveau, et te montrer qu'il y a mieux en dehors d'ici que le familier pour toi, tu sais ?"

Roxas fit une grimace. "Petit cerveau ?"

Le rouquin rit, lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. "Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Roxie, je suis sûre que c'est un petit cerveau très vif. Il a juste besoin d'être... agrandis ?"

Roxas soupira. "Oui, je suppose. Peut être que je devrais prendre langue l'année prochaine. Comme ça peut être que je pourrai voyager."

"Oui, c'est une option. Mais tu peux aussi m'accepter comme ami. Après tout, je viens de "pas d'ici"."

Roxas sourit à son tour, secouant légèrement la tête pour remettre en place quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui étaient tombés devant les yeux.

"T'es vraiment trop mignon pour rester ici, tu le sais ça ?"

Roxas secoua la tête, marchant un peu plus rapidement. "Si tu le dis, Axel."

La montre d'Axel se mit soudainement à émettre une série de petit bip. Il leva le bras pour vérifier l'heure.

"Un problème ?" demanda Roxas. Axel soupira et secoua la tête.

"Nah, je dois juste y aller. Peut-être que je pourrais te raccompagner une autre fois." Il offrit un grand sourire au blond. "Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, Roxie. J'espère qu tu va réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit. Réfléchit comme si c'était… le devoir Axel." Son visage prit une expression bizarre, et sa voix descendit d'une octave. Il leva un sourcil de façon suggestive. "Hm hm… Roxas qui pense à moi…"

Roxas lui lança un regard mauvais et le poussa, ce qui fit rire le roux. "Je te vois plus tard, Roxie !" Sur ce, il laissa le blond là et s'en alla, disparaissant derrière l'angle d'une rue. Roxas finit sa marche seul, et malgré lui, ses pensées filèrent vers le nouveau rouquin qui était apparu dans sa vie.


End file.
